The Reverie of a Soul
by The Chibi Vampire
Summary: Made for Prince-in-Disguise. When he's caught in an unsuspected dream, Athrun sees four girls flash away before his eyes, but not before leaving a kind gift for him to survive and decode his strange dream...Remake of A Nightmare Beyond Dreams.


* * *

_--_

_**The Reverie of a Soul**__  
_Written by: Kiki

_--_

* * *

The Roses

Just by catching the sight before my eyes, seeing that something that innocent, that weak, was in fact the exact opposite…a strong, terrifying demon. Whoever it was, _whatever_ it was, I had to figure out what was going on.

Tears and blood were surrounding me…everything that I never wanted to see was surrounding me in a terrifying way…it was _there_, as if it was taunting me and forcing me to crave more…as if _I_ were _that_ demon…the thing that was killing everything that trapped me.

But I didn't have time to think…if I wanted to get anywhere, do anything…I had to run…and that's just what I did, I ran. I ran faster than ever before…I ran like the wind, and found myself in an empty room that just had walls and the single door I was standing in, as the light beamed into the room.

The footsteps weren't too far, probably just around the corner, and if I wanted to survive from the pain, I had to hide.

But it was already behind me before I got the chance.

__

--

Blank…

A word to describe my life, a word to describe my memory…a word to describe the scenery.

Blank…

Everything I had stored in my mind disappeared, leaving me here, like this, in a blank room which had no wall, doors, even colour, nor was it white or black…it was indescribable to the human mind, but like everything else, it was a void that I couldn't fill.

There was nothing to fill the room, and of course I couldn't see myself…nothing of myself. But there was one thing that stood out of course, no…three things…three very important things in my life…

Light red hair, light red hair…that's exactly what I saw: Light red hair, and it was long too…no one had that kind of hair, especially if it dropped down…except…Meyrin.

It was her, she had smile, obviously not sad but happy, but they way her expression was blank like the rest of the scenery made her emotions confusing…incomprehensible.

Beside her were two girls, exact opposites though. One had light pink hair, the other had hot pink…one had smooth, and possibly considered 'polite' clothes, while the other had more modern and more stylish clothes…and just by knowing the two of them, they were like sisters…if both connected together as one whole person, it could be called a perfect child. Those two girls were Lacus and Meer.

But one was missing…I wasn't oblivious to the fact…one girl was missing. The golden one in other terms.

When I heard a footstep from behind, too close, I immediately turned around and took a few steps back in shock, and that made me in the center of both sets. And when I saw her, her name slipped out without caution.

"Cagalli…"

Her hair was longer, from the time when she was younger, the time when we first met, and her expression was the exact same as Meyrin's, alongside Lacus and Meer. But like before, she was the one who stood out…the golden one.

But in this case, instead of them saying anything, instead of them reacting, they were emotionless…they did something I never would of guessed…

From their eyes and mouth, a spirit like smoke was tearing out as if being sucked away, and then their bodies burned to ash, but not dropping to the floor but instead, disappearing as they floated off. The spirits landed on the ground and as I saw them change, my eyes went large.

The four of them…their souls…were turned into roses…

A light pink, a hot pink, a red one, and in the cases of my earlier words…a golden one.

When the petals tore from the stem, they whisked in a circle around me, and then I disappeared from the scenery, feeling my heart shatter in fear.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

_Yes, thank goodness it is much better than before...that old one sickened me...it was disgusting...this one has more description to make it not as sickening and boring. I hope this version of 'A Nightmare Beyond Dreams' now named 'The Reverie of a Soul' which means 'The Dream of a Being' is better. This story is once again made for Prince-in-Disguise, but her art for chapter two of ANBD can still be used, since the next chapter will be the same but better._

_Of course, I have not much to ask except for you to review, and as a fellow author, criticism is most wanted. For now, it will be basing mostly on Athrun, but if you caught the hints in the chapter, it will have some Athrun x Cagalli romance...and of course some Athrun x Meyrin, Athrun x Meer and Athrun x Lacus romance, even though it will have less than Athrun x Cagalli, initially because I don't have the time to re-think my plot for a certain pairing, since this was initially made when I was still an AxC fan._

_So once again, all I ask for is a review with criticism, and of course polite words...and well I guess flames are accepted well, since they are the best kind of reviews, but please, just review! _

_Sincerely,_

_Kiki-chan_


End file.
